Un sueño de amor…
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Eres feliz, tu vida es mas que perfecta, hasta cuando tu mejor amigo te lo arrebata, luego una segunda oportunidad, pero la pregunta ahora seria, quien arrebata la felicidad de quien?


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Ok, yo andando por estos rumbos, ya extrañaba escribir!!!!!!!!!! ahhh y no saben como batalle para decidirme el final de este fic, primero estaba que con este, luego escribí otro, después de hablar con una amiga, lo arreglo tantito y ya queda bien como era originalmente y me empieza a gustar cuando, hago otros dos finales y uno de ellos era continuación y el fic se tornaría diferente -_- ahhh fue una revuelta, pero desde un principio había dicho que este sería un fic de un cap y por eso me guié y al final de cuentas le deje como era originalmente ^^U  
  
Bien, este fic espero y les agrade y muchas gracias Cristi-chan por tu consejo, ya lo pude arreglar mejor, a ver que te parece.  
  
Los dejo, disfruten la función! n_n  
  
  
Un sueño de amor…  
  
  
Creo que soy tan feliz, tanto, desde que ella llego a mi vida todo cambio, ella la ilumino, no se que haría sin ella, yo creo que no sería nadie.  
  
Un chico pelirrojo caminaba por la calle, su semblante era risueño, en sus ojos negros se veía la chispa, ese brillo llamado amor. En sus manos portaba un ramo de rosas rojas, y su otra mano la cual llevaba en su bolsillo, cuidaba con recelo una pequeña caja negra, en ella llevaba un lindo y hermoso collar con un pequeño dije.  
  
Caminaba muy contento, hoy era un día muy especial para él, hoy cumplía ya 1 año de ser novio de la chica mas maravillosa que el jamás hubiera conocido.  
  
Doblo en la esquina y entro a un edificio, espero pacientemente el ascensor y luego subió al doceavo piso, salio del ascensor y luego se dirigió a un hermoso apartamento.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión, su mente fantaseaba con ella, todo lo que pensaba decirle esa noche, todo lo que pensaba hacer.  
  
Se acerco con lentitud, un toque, dos toques y nada se oía, el chico se extraño un poco, giro lentamente la perilla.  
  
Su preocupación aumento al ver que no tenia llave la puerta, entro lentamente con preocupación, su corazón latía rápidamente.  
  
Oyó risas, se extraño.  
  
Camino directo hacia el lugar donde se oían, abrió con lentitud la puerta y pudo oír claramente.  
  
"Fue fantástico", dijo entre risas una voz.  
  
"Lose", respondió la otra voz, "pero mas fantástica eres tu", agrego mientras le empezaba ah hacer cosquillas.  
  
"Vasta, vasta", gritaba entre risas la chica.  
  
El pelirrojo miraba toda la escena sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
"No hasta que me digas a quien quieres", le indicaba con picardía el joven.  
  
"A ti, a ti", respondía la chica tratando de respirar entre risas.  
  
El chico de cabellos azulados paro de repente y su semblante se puso serio, la joven dejo de reír y le miro seriamente mientras se respiración era agitada.  
  
"Entonces dime por que aun sigues con el?", le interrogo el chico con un semblante serio, pero a la vez suplicante de la respuesta.  
  
"Yo... creo que....", titubeaba la chica con voz triste, "no lose, el me quiere demasiado y no quiero romperle el corazón", termino respondiendo por fin.  
  
Izzi sintió su corazón romperse, ella estaba con él solo por... lastima??!!!, en ese instante se quedo paralizado, su corazón ya no quería oír mas, pero su cerebro le ordenaba que se quedara, que siguiera oyendo para enterarse de una buena vez de toda la verdad.  
  
"Y que hay de ti, que acaso no importa lo que tu sientas?", le siguió preguntando el joven.  
  
"Pues si, lo pensé toda la mañana y eh decidido que hoy terminaría esta farsa", le respondió la chica mientras abrazaba al chico y escondía su cara en el pecho desnudo del joven.  
  
"No te preocupes Mimi, si quieres yo puedo estar ahí presente", le animo el chico.  
  
"Gracias Jyou, pero será mejor que no se entere de lo nuestro, tu eres su mejor amigo y eso le puede afectar", le indico la chava.  
  
"Como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión sabes que cuentas conmigo", agrego Jyou, mientras le tomaba de la barbilla y hacia que la chica le viera directamente a los ojos, luego lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso.  
  
Izzi miro todo con dolor, dos lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos negros y ambas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
  
Izzi retrocedió ante lo que estaba apunto de pasar, dejo caer el ramo de rosas y al oír los gemidos del cuarto se tapo los oídos en un intento desesperado de no enterarse de lo que sucedía en el cuarto.  
  
El pelirrojo salio corriendo, su corazón estaba destrozado, y al salir del apartamento azoto la puerta por la ira que le empezaba a crecer dentro de su corazón.  
  
"Que fue eso?", interrogo la chica algo asustada al oír el portazo.  
  
"Quédate aquí, iré a investigar", indico el joven de cabellos azulados mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del departamento.  
  
Mimi le siguió luego, después de ponerse la bata.  
  
"Parece que fue en otro lado", respondió Jyou mas calmado al no encontrar a nadie en el apartamento, "Mimi?", le hablo el chico al ver que la chica veía fijamente a un punto.  
  
Mimi al salir de la habitación se percato del ramo de rosas rojas tirado en el suelo y una tarjeta, camino temblando hacia el ramo y tomo la tarjeta para luego leerla.  
  
Muy al fondo de su corazón pedía que no hubiera pasado lo que se imaginaba, que no se hubiera enterado de esta forma.  
  
"Para la persona que me ha hecho ver que la vida tiene algo hermoso después de todo", leyó en la tarjeta luego dejo escapar un par de lagrimas.  
  
Jyou se acerco rápidamente a Mimi, temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo.  
  
"Mimi que pasa?", le interrogo el joven muy preocupado.  
  
"Lo siento yo... no quería que lo supieras de esta manera", dijo entre sollozos mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Jyou.  
  
"Mimi que pasa?", volvió a interrogar el joven mientras abrazaba a la chica, su vista busco alguna pista y vio la tarjeta y al leer el nombre de Izzi en ella supo que le pasaba.  
  
"Lo siento...", susurro mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza ala chica que sollozaba en sus brazos.  
  
  
  
Izzi sentía su corazón destrozado, quería olvidar lo que había escuchado, lo que había visto, quería olvidarlo todo!!!!  
  
"Tenia tanto planeado para este hermoso día", susurro el chico con voz entrecortada.  
  
Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas, no le importaba que la gente le viera llorar, no le importaba lo que la gente pensara, solo quería ahogar este sentimiento que lo estaba matando.  
  
Paso por un bar y sin pensarlo dos beses entro a el, quería olvidar a como diera lugar no le importaba el precio.  
  
Horas después ya era madrugada, las silenciosas calles eran irrumpidas por gritos de dolor y grandes sollozos, un pelirrojo vagabundeaba todo borracho por el lugar, y en sus gritos decía injurias a la mujer que amaba y a su mejor amigo, y todo ellos acompañado por grandes sollozos de dolor e iría hacia ellos y él por haber sido un grandísimo tonto.  
  
  
Por esos rumbos pasaba un chico rubio, su cara era risueña, sus hermosos ojos azules traían en ellos la chispa del amor, y su vestuario era algo deportivo, como si fuera a hacer ejercicio.  
  
"Que rayos le pasa a ese?", se interrogo a si mismo un tanto molesto al ver a una persona en el piso llorando.  
  
Se acerco un poco, la poca luz que había no le permitía distinguirlo, pero esa voz, esa voz se le hacía muy familiar.  
  
Camino unos pasos mas hasta cuando reconoció esa cabellera pelirroja, corrió preocupado hacia el y le hablo.  
  
"Izzi?", interrogo muy sorprendido.  
  
"Largate!", grito con ira el chico.  
  
"Izzi, que te paso?", volvió a interrogar el rubio mientras trataba de acercarse mas.  
  
"No me toques, te dije que te largaras!", volvió a gritar, dejando ver libremente una botella de alcohol en su mano.  
  
"Izzi... esa no es la solución", indico el rubio mientras le arrebataba la botella y la lanzaba, haciendo que esta se rompiera contra el piso.  
  
"Eres un idiota", le grito enojado el pelirrojo mientras que le trataba de golpear pero en el acto se tropezó con su otra pierna y se callo al piso.  
  
"Un idiota", volvió a decir, pero esta vez en susurro mientras volvía a empezar a sollozar.  
  
"Izzi", dijo levemente Matt mientras le miraba con preocupación, "Vamos te llevare a mi casa", indico el rubio mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y lo guiaba hacia su casa.  
  
  
El sol ya había salido, la mañana había sido muy pesada, las horas de la tarde habían llegado sin previo aviso, y en un apartamento un joven pelirrojo apenas despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza.  
  
"Te siente mejor?", le interrogo una voz con suma preocupación al ver que el chico se levantaba de la cama.  
  
"Matt?", se sorprendió Izzi, pero segundos después recordó lo sucedido antes de quedar fuera de sus facultades.  
  
"Toma", le entrego Matt.  
  
Izzi miro la taza, café negro y bien cargado era lo que necesitaba, le dio un sorbo y luego miro con dolor la taza.  
  
"Quieres hablar de ello?", le interrogo el rubio.  
  
"No", fue la única respuesta de Izzi.  
  
"Esta bien, pero recuerda que si necesitas que alguien te escuche yo estaré aquí, ok?", le respondió Matt antes de salir de su propia habitación para empezar a hacer la cena.  
  
Izzi solo se quedo viendo la taza sin moverse mientras luchaba por que lagrimas no salieran de su rostro, pero no pudo evitar que al menos una se le escapara.  
  
Después de que el pelirrojo se tomara el café, se despidió de el rubio agradeciéndole que le ayudara. Yamato le invito a cenar, pero el pelirrojo no acepto poniendo de excusa la falta de apetito que tenia.  
  
Camino hacia su casa, no tenia muchos ánimos, las lagrimas le seguían traicionando, entro en su apartamento, y luego se encerró en su habitación, para poder por fin dejar salir libremente las lagrimas.  
  
  
En el apartamento del joven Ishida se podía oler un aroma delicioso, la cena olía y se veía exquisita, el rubio la había preparado con gran esmero, esperaba una visita muy importante, pero todo eso se le había olvidado, el ahora se encontraba sentado en la sala, pensaba y pensaba en que le había podido ocurrir a su amigo, jamás había visto en ese estado a Izzi y eso le había sorprendido mucho y todavía mas por que sabía que el pelirrojo no tomaba.  
  
El timbre de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, una alegre chica le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Matt no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisita al abrir la puerta y ver a su hermosa y amada novia.  
  
"Hola amor", le saludo la chica y luego le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
"Hola amor", le devolvió el saludo el chico después del beso, pero ahora el la tomo de la cintura e hizo un nuevo beso mas profundo.  
  
Después de los saludos Sora pasó y los dos empezaron con su cena, no tan romántica pero si deliciosa, eso opinaban ambos.  
  
"Que pasa Matt?, te noto algo distante", le pregunto la chica algo preocupada.  
  
"No es nada, no te preocupes", le respondió Matt con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"No me engañes, nosotros no tenemos secretos", insistió la pelisrroja.  
  
Matt suspiro derrotado, ella siempre lograba lo que quería, "es Izzi, el esta mal", respondió preocupado el rubio.  
  
"Me lo suponía", susurro la pelirroja y al notar la mirada de incógnita de su novio prosiguió a explicar, "Mimi me contó que Izzi... ya sabía que ella y Jyou eran mas que amigos", dijo la chica un poco enojada.  
  
"Que? Jyou y Mimi...?", interrogo un sorprendido rubio, Sora solo asintió un poco enfadada.  
  
"No entiendo como es que pudo engañarlo de esa manera y menos con Jyou", siguió la chica, "pero cuando me lo contó me preocupe, la verdad Mimi se veía muy preocupada", agrego la chica dando un suspiro de desgano.  
  
Matt ahora lo entendía todo, el por que Izzi se encontraba así, pero algo no le quedaba claro, acaso solo por eso Izzi se había emborrachado..., no, la pregunta era como se había enterado y en que situación.  
  
"Matt", susurro la pelirroja mientras que se acercaba al rubio.  
  
"Que pasa?", le interrogo algo preocupado por el tono de vos de la chica, mientras que se paraba y se acercaba también a ella.  
  
"Prométeme que jamás me engañarás, prométemelo", pidió la chica con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos, los cuales tanto amaba el rubio.  
  
"Por supuesto que te lo prometo", respondió rápidamente el rubio mientras le daba un pequeño y tierno beso y luego le abrasaba.  
  
Y a la luz de la luna una hermosa pareja demostraba su amor con aquel gran abrazo que decía más que mil palabras.  
  
  
El rubio abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y contemplaron a la chica que dormía placidamente a su lado, sonrió un instante mientras tocaba delicadamente su mejilla, luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y por ultimo se levanto y se vistió.  
  
Preparo el desayuno de la chica, y se lo llevo a la cama dejándolo a un lado para no perturba su hermoso sueño, y aun lado de el dejo una nota que le avisaba que iría a visitar a Izzi y después de eso el rubio salio de su apartamento.  
  
  
El pelirrojo oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se levanto desganado, no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie, ni siquiera sabía por que lo hacia, "tal vez por monoteidad?", se pregunto.  
  
Camino lenta y perezosamente hacia la puerta y con mucho desgane giro la perilla y la abrió, haciendo que en sus ojos negros se viera la ira que había dentro de él.  
  
"Izzi, podríamos hablar?", le interrogo un tanto temblorosa, la persona enfrente de él.  
  
Izzi se dejo llevar por la ira al verlo ahí, había tenido el descaro de venir a verlo a su casa y de querer hablar con él y segado por los recuerdos de el otro día le dio un golpe.  
  
"Eso es lo único que tengo que decir!", le grito Izzi con enojo.  
  
"Jyou!", grito preocupada una chica que acababa de llegar, "Izzi, pensaba decírtelo, yo... no quería que te enteraras de esa manera", le dijo la chava entre sollozos al ver a el chico al que amaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.  
  
"Que pensabas decírmelo con una carta de amor o que tal en video, por que me imagino que no podías ser mas valiente como para decírmelo en persona", le respondió Izzi en tono frió.  
  
"No Izzi, por favor perdóname, no quería hacerte daño", pidió perdón la chica mientras sollozaba.  
  
"No llores Mimi", le pidió el chico con anteojos.  
  
"Si no llores, aquí esta el mejor amigo que uno puede tener para que te consuele" agrego con enojo el pelirrojo.  
  
Izzi otra vez cegado por la ira golpeo a Jyou y empezó una pelea, solo se podía oír el forcejeo de ambos chicos y los gritos y sollozos de horro de la joven pidiendo que se detengan, en un intento desesperado para que cesara la pelea.  
  
El chico rubio iba llegando en ese momento y se alarmo al oír los gritos de Mimi, corrió hacia los dos chicos y con dificultad pudo atrapar a Izzi.  
  
"Será mejor que se vallan, no debieron venir", indico Matt mientras forcejeaba con el pelirrojo para que no se soltase.  
  
Mimi ayudo a Jyou a pararse y luego salieron del edificio, dejando al rubio junto con el pelirrojo.  
  
Matt ingreso al departamento junto con Izzi mientras seguía amarrándolo y ya adentro lo soltó.  
  
"Izzi, debes calmarte, tu no eres así", le indico Matt.  
  
El pelirrojo solo desvió la mirada con enfado, "se lo merecía", murmuro.  
  
Matt solo se le quedo viendo con pesar.  
  
En los siguientes días Izzi se había convertido en un perfecto huraño, no salía mas que a clases y su trabajo, de había en adelante se la pasaba todo el día en casa, encerrado y siempre maldiciendo a todos. Pero eso no impedía que Yamato dejara de ir a visitarlo, siempre era lo mismo, los primeros días Izzi trato de echar a Yamato de su casa, pero ya en los siguientes ya se había acostumbrado, hiciera lo que hiciera el rubio siempre terminaba entrando a su departamento para sacar al mismo Izzi a la fuerza de ahí, algunas veces paseaban solos, pero por lo general siempre iban Sora, Matt e Izzi, algunos días a ver a Yamato ensayar, otros a los partidos de Sora, y en otros Izzi se animaba tanto que pasaba horas en unas tiendas de Cibernética.  
  
Izzi se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a la compañía de Yamato, primero con insultos, gritos, intentos por sacarlo de su casa para que no lo molestase mas, pero ahora, ahora Yamato se había convertido en un gran amigo.  
  
"Que es lo que pasa, por que tanto secreteo?", interrogo el pelirrojo cuando el rubio le abrió la puerta.  
  
"Que bueno que viniste, necesito tu ayuda", dijo Matt mientras le abría la puerta.  
  
El chico del conocimiento pudo notar que el rubio se mostraba algo nervioso, no dejaba de tomarse las manos entre si, desviaba la mirada tratando de encontrar nada, solo para no afrontar todo directamente.  
  
"Estas nervioso?", volvió a preguntar Izzi.  
  
"Yo?", interrumpió el rubio para recuperar la vos que se le había ido por el nerviosismo,"no para nada", respondió el rubio con voz nerviosa mientras seguía tomándose constantemente de las manos y trataba de tomar asiento, pero para su intento fallido al sentarse en una silla se callo.  
  
"Matt, te encuentras bien", acudió el pelirrojo para ayudarle a levantarse.  
  
"Sss-si no es nada", respondió parándose rápidamente.  
  
Izzi le miro con un signo de interrogación, 'que le pasa?, creo que ahora si se volvió loco', pensó.  
  
Yamato respiro profundamente para luego decir "quiierauemayuararascogernasojaparora", dijo muy rápido, mientras su cara se ponía roja.  
  
"Que?", fue lo único que se oyó decir por parte del otro chico.  
  
Ya resignado el rubio, volvió a exhalar aire, pero antes de soltarlo lo interrumpieron.  
  
"Espero que no planees decírmelo como lo acabas de hacer", le reprendió Izzi.  
  
"No pensaba", susurro con un poco de enfado Yamato, mientras no podía evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rojo y volteaba su cara en modo de ofendido.  
  
"Ok, te creeré, ahora dime que pasa?", Izzi trataba de aparentar que no pasaba nada, pero su curiosidad al igual que su paciencia ya no llegaban para mas.  
  
"Lo que sucede... es que....", Yamato trataba de sacar las palabras pero no le salían.  
  
'Ahh, esto es peor', se lamento el pelirrojo mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano en forma de desesperación.  
  
"Yo... pues, este.... quiero que me ayudes a comprar una sortija", dijo rápido pero esta vez entendiblemente.  
  
"Sortija?, eso era todo!!!", el pelirrojo con eso ya había perdido completamente su paciencia.  
  
"Pero....", interrumpió el rubio otra ves.  
  
"Ahí va", se volvió a lamentar Izzi por su comentario.  
  
"No, no es una sortija cualquiera, veras.... es que.... quiero pedirle a Sora que....", el rubio no dijo mas, sus mejillas estaban hasta el tope de rojas.  
  
Izzi lo comprendió todo y sonrió tranquilamente.  
  
"Si te costo tanto pedirme que te acompañara por eso, creo que para que se lo digas a Sora tomaras toda la noche", le dijo Izzi con una pequeña sonrisita burlona.  
  
Yamato solo sonrió nerviosamente como respuesta.  
  
  
  
"No debió haber sido de esa forma, no debió haber sido así", se decía una y otra vez la chica de cabellera castaña.  
  
"Vamos, calma Mimi, esto no fue tu culpa", le trataba de animar Jyou.  
  
"Si, si lo fue, no debí engañarlo!", grito mientras volvía a ponerse a llorar.  
  
Jyou soltó un suspiro y se acerco a Mimi, se agacho para estar a su altura y luego le tomo de la barbilla para que le viera a los ojos, "de haber sido así, tu y yo, no estaríamos juntos", le susurro y luego le beso en los labios.  
  
  
  
  
"Espero y le guste el anillo", decía nerviosamente Matt, "y si me dice que no?, la amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero... y ella?", empezó a sentirse cada vez mas nervioso el rubio.  
  
Por otra parte el pelirrojo iba muy callado, dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisita al oír las incoherencias de su amigo, pero en esa sonrisa había mas que una pequeña burla o una felicitación por lo acontecido, había un dejo de tristeza de dolor, con una pequeña mezcla de miedo... miedo a perder algo...  
  
"Izzi??, estas bien?", pregunto Yamato casi gritando al ver que el pelirrojo no salía de su ensimismamiento.  
  
"Eh?, si, pero no grites, no estoy sordo!", le reprendió el pelirrojo.  
  
"Lo siento, pero de repente te quedaste algo callado", le comento preocupado el rubio, "que pasa?"  
  
"Uh?, no es nada", insistió Izzi sin mucho éxito.  
  
"Vamos, no mientas, haber, cuéntale a tu amigo lo que sucede", indico Yamato mientras se sentaba en una banca y le indicaba a Izzi que tomara asiento.  
  
Izzi solo dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, cuando Yamato se ponía en ese plan, no había nadie quien le parara.  
  
"No es nada, el que tiene problemas aquí eres tu", le recordó el pelirrojo.  
  
"Uh?, yo?, y yo por qué?", cuestiono algo incrédulo el rubio.  
  
"Por que aun no sabes exactamente como le pedirás a Sora que se case contigo, o me equivoco?", dijo Izzi con una sonrisa triunfante al ver como Yamato se había vuelto a poner nervioso.  
  
"Cierto, como se lo diré y si no me acepta, que haré", volvió a dudar el rubio.  
  
"Claro que te aceptara... quien no te aceptaría...", susurro para si mismo el pelirrojo con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
"Perdón?", no entendió el rubio lo que susurro el pelirrojo.  
  
"Que no dudes que te aceptara, ella te ama", dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo.  
  
"Eso crees?", sonrió con nerviosismo el rubio.  
  
"No lo dudes", le animo el chico de cabello rojizo, "ahora vamos a la casa", indico, pero detuvo su caminata al ver que Matt no se movía, 'otra vez nervioso', pensó sin poderlo creer, como era que existía gente tan nervioso, quien sabe...  
  
Izzi se disponía a hablarle a Matt cuando este hablo primero.  
  
"Co-como se lo diré?", le pregunto muy nervioso a Izzi.  
  
"Eh?", Izzi empezó a sudar de nervios, Matt le veía extrañamente, "a no, eso si que no", respondió rápidamente.  
  
"Por favor", le pidió casi suplicante el rubio, a lo que Izzi no pudo negarse.  
  
  
"Segura que lo amas?", le interrogo un chico de cabellos alborotados.  
  
"Si, lo amo!", le grito la chica un tanto enojada.  
  
"Entonces por que me besaste la otra noche?", le custiono alterado.  
  
"No lose, no lose!, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que fue un error, me entiendes un estupido error!", grito casi histerica.  
  
"No, no lo entiendo, yo te quiero y se que tu a mi, asi que no pudo haber sido un error", le dijo el chico, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la besaba.  
  
  
"Sora, yo... este... yo quisiera que tu", trato de decir el rubio.  
  
"No, no deverías de ponerte tan nervioso, piensa en lo mucho que la quieres, en como ella te mira, piensa en el futuro que tendran juntos...", dijo levemente Izzi, mientras que su vos bajaba casi a un susurro, "en como la quieres..."  
  
Yamato respiro profundamente, nuevamente se acerco a Izzi y le tomo de la mano.  
  
'En como la quiero, piensa en eso', se dijo a si mismo, "yo siempre, desde pequeño pense que esta vida no era para mi, que siempre estaría solo, pero... el día en que te conoci, todo empezo a cambiar, hasta que me di cuenta de que te queria, mi mundo se empezaba a nublar, no sabía si me aceptarias, pero mi mundo se ilumino el día en que me diste el honor de ser tu novio", sonrrio levemente Matt, mientras entre abria sus ojos y se imaginaba a Sora en el lugar de Izzi, con su otra mano tomo la cara del chico y acaricio lentamente sus cabellos mientras le veía con ojos de enamorado, "Sora... yo te amo, y quiero, yo quisiera que me hisiseras el honor de ser mi esposa", termino de decir Yamato mientras tenia cerrados sus ojos y se imaginaba la escena.  
  
"Matt", susurro el pelisrrojo.  
  
"Que dices?", le interrogo suvemente mientras tomaba su mano, la besaba con ternura y se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Koushiro.  
  
Izzi trago saliba, su corazon latia rapidamente, y como un reflejo semi cerro los ojos.  
  
"Y que te parecio?", interrumpio Matt mientras se detenia a centimetros de la cara de Izzi esperando la respuesta.  
  
"Me parece perfecto", dijo Izzi tranquilizando su voz y tratando de no estar tan nervioso.  
  
Yamato sonrio ante la respuesta, "muchas gracias Izzi, me has ayudado mucho", le agradecio Yamato mientras le abrasaba.  
  
"Si, denada", susurro bajamente.  
  
"Quieres venir a tomar algo a la casa?", le ofecio Matt.  
  
"Eh, no gracias, ire a casa de mi padres a visitarlos, sera en otra ocacion, nos vemos y suerte", se despidio el pelisrrojo.  
  
"Adios y muchas gracias", le grito en forma de despedida el rubio.  
  
  
Izzi camina rumbo a su casa, ir con sus padres solo era unan excusa, la verdad es que queria estar solo, que le sucedia?, por que se sentia asi?  
  
Sacudio fuertemente su cabeza, "pero es que...", susurro con pesar imaginandose otra vez la escena, "Matt....", susurro mientras se rosaba con sus dedos los labios y cerraba ligeramente los ojos, tratando de ocultar lo que sentia.  
  
  
Matt llego a su casa un poco aturdido, se sentia de alguna manera extraño, como si algo no estuviera bien en todo eso...  
  
"Deven de ser solo los nervios, como dice Izzi", susurro tratandose de tranquilizar y luego se acosto en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en lo que pasaría y lo que podría llegar a pasar, y con todos esos pensamientos fue como llego a caer en un profundo sueño...  
  
Matt se revolcaba entre sueños, gotas de sudor aparecian por su frente, pareciese que el rubio tenia un mal sueño, aun que...  
  
"Jajjaja, eres un picaruelo", decia entre risas una chica de cabellera rojisa.  
  
"Solo por ti", le respondio el chico, mientras le besaba suavemente los labios.  
  
"Te amo Matt, tu me amas?", le pregunto la chica.  
  
El rubio se le quedo mirando un largo rato, miraba delicadamente su rostro, esa tez, esa sonrrisa, esos labios, su cabellera pelisrroja...  
  
Yamato Ishida desperto de golpe ante su sueño, gotas de sudor le recorrian por el cuerpo. Sacudio su cabeza, la simple idea de... no podía!, se levanto de su cama, se desvistio en el baño y se metio a dar una ducha de agua fria, si, eso era lo mejor, nada mejor que eso para despejar su mente.  
  
  
El tiempo paso rapidamente, Yamato se le había declarado a Sora y ella había aceptado, su boda se efectuaria en 6 meses. Por otro lado Izzi se mantenia distante ante el asunto, cada vez que iba con Yamato evitaba el tema, no quería hablar de ello, pero eso era un tema que se hablaba demasiado con todos los chicos elegidos.  
  
  
"Matt te eh notado muy distante, que pasa?", pregunto preocupada Sora.  
  
"No es nada, como dice Izzi siempre, soy muy nervioso", mintio el chico. Bueno por una parte si y por otra no, Izzi tenia razon en que Yamato era muy nervioso en eso, pero en este momento Matt no esta nervioso, esta confundido.  
  
Sora se acerco sensualmente al rubio tratando de llamar su atención, se sento sobre sus piernas y lentamenta y sensualmente le empezo a besar el cuello, produciendo en el rubio exitación.  
  
Matt prosiguio el juego de Sora, Matt le tomo de la cintura y la recosto en la cama y la empezo a besar, primero los labios bajando por las mejillas hasta llegar al cuello.  
  
Sus manos recorrian todo su cuerpo hasta que encontrararon un centro de atencion para ambas, el cabello de Sora.  
  
"Rojizo, me gusta mucho tu cabello", susurro Matt entre besos mientras tocaba su cabellera.  
  
Sora estaba muy centrada en lo que hacia, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de su futuro esposo y no se daba cuenta de la fascinacion que Yamato había adquirido hacia su cabellera rojiza...  
  
  
'No soporto mas, Sora esto, Sora lo otro, la boda esto y aca, no!, se que devería alegrarme, me alegra en serio, pero si Yamato no estubiera incluido en ella', penso algo molesto el chico mientras miraba a todos los demás chicos presentes, los cuales estaban hablando sobre el mismo tema, exepto a Jyou que no había asistido por ovias razones, claro que noto que alguien entre todos no se veía muy alegre por lo acontecido.  
  
Pero a Izzi eso no le importo mucho, lo que le mantenia dentro de sus pensamientos desde hacia ya como 2 meses era que Yamato ya casi no le hablaba, como si le tratara de evitar. Izzi se sentía mal, tal vez Yamato estaba tan emocionado con la boda que ya no pensaba nada mas que en eso y eso fue algo que le dolio demasiado al pelisrrojo.  
  
Faltaban tan solo 1 día para la boda, tenia que hacer algo, caminaba de un lado hacía otro, estaba tan confuso, tan ofuscado de estar pensado en lo mismo una y otra vez desde hace meses. Salio rapido de su apartamento y empezo a caminar por el parque, ahí fue donde algunas voces lo sacaron de su encimismamiento.  
  
  
"No puedo creer que te cases, no quiero que lo hagas!", le decia el moreno.  
  
"Eso ya lo hemos discutido desde hace meses y es mi decisión, tu no tienes por que opinar", le reprocho la chica.  
  
"Claro que si, te quiero y se que tu tambien...", pero la chica le interrumpio.  
  
"No, yo no te quiero, tu eres el unico que pienso en eso", le corrigio la chica.  
  
"Entonces por que cada vez que te beso, que te ago una caricia no te niegas?", le interrogo burlonamente mientras se le acercaba.  
  
"Esta vez sera diferente, ya no sedere mas Taichi, me oyes, estoy arta, tu no vales lo que el", le grito enojada la chica.  
  
"No lo valgo, entonces por que has venido a mi todas aquellas noches?", le volvio a interrogar burlonamente y luego le beso.  
  
Ese beso era lleno de deseo, deseo el cual la chica no resistio y volvio a ceder ante los brasos y besos dominantes de su amante como todas aquellas noches en que había faltado a las citas con su prometido.  
  
  
Izzi vio con ira esa escena, Sora con Taichi, Taichi con Sora, esos dos, como era posible?, retrocedio unos pasos, las cosas era confusas, ahora que aria?, le diría a Matt?, tenia que hacerlo, pero... Yamato estaba tan entusiasmado...  
  
Tomo una descición, no sería facil, pero tenia que. Camino directo hasta el apartamento de Matt, toco una vez, dos, nadia abria, el departamento parecía que estaba solo.  
  
Respiro profundo, mañana sería la boda, esto que estaba por hacer podria cambiar su vida, pero que decia?, no cambiaría su vida en absoluto, cambiaria la de Matt y la cambiaría demasiado.  
  
Desidio regresarse, estaba confundido, acaso sería lo correcto, pero es que el la amaba tanto.  
  
Camino cabizbajo por la mayor parte del camino, pero antes de cruzar el puente de siempre se topo con el, ahí estaba aguardando, esperando pacientemente a que el llegara.  
  
"Te estaba esperando", susurro levemten.  
  
"Matt, que pasa?", le cuestiono con preocupacion y nerviosismo al ver el arma que traia el rubio en las manos.  
  
"Sabes, me acabo, no, no me acabo, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de algo, pero no quería aceptarlo del todo, pero ahora, ya es muy tarde y no puedo permitirme cayar, no ahora que solo falta 1 día", susurro el rubio.  
  
Izzi solo le miraba mientras escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.  
  
"No puedo casarme con Sora", dijo repentinamente, "se que antes dije que la amaba, lo admito, y no me cansaría de repetirlo si nada hubiera pasado, pero ella se ah portado tan distante, y eso me ah hecho poder comprender bien las cosas y creo que me precipite al pedirle que fuera mi esposa", susurro el rubio.  
  
Izzi se sorprendio mucho ante la declaración, pero en esos momentos su boca no lograba articular alguna palabra.  
  
Matt dejó el arma donde el aguardaba y se acerco a Izzi.  
  
"Te acuerdas cuando me ayudaste a practicar para declararmele a Sora?", le susurro al oido.  
  
Izzi simplemente asintio ligeramente.  
  
Matt le miro detenidamente, mirando cada parte de su cara, de sus cabellos, acaricio ligeramente su mejilla y con su otra mano los cabellos rojisos del chico.  
  
Izzi sentia que de su pecho se saldria su corazon de tanto latir, no se podía mover, no podía o no quería?, la cosa es que el no se movía y tampoco trataba de evitar lo que sucedia.  
  
Matt le tomo ligeramente de la cintura y luego se fue acercando lentamente hasta que le beso.  
  
Empezo un pequeño juego con sus labios para lugo profundizar en el beso. Despues de un momento el rubio se separo y con una sonrisa regreso a donde aguardaba.  
  
Izzi seguia inmovil, sin responder. Dio un par de pasos tratando de no caerse, y se acerco a Matt.  
  
Matt le miro para luego extenderle la mano.  
  
Izzi le miro interrogante, no sabe que piensa hacer, no, si lo sabe, pero no quiere pensar en ello, asi que solo decide tomarla.  
  
Matt sonrie ligeramente y se acerca al oido de Izzi, "este no es nuestro lugar, vayamos a uno mejor", le susurra al oido.  
  
Luego Matt carga el arma y besa profundamente a Izzi y en el momento le dispara.  
  
Los ojos de Izzi se dilatan, le mira con dolor, no lo entiendo hasta que... Matt vuelve a cargar el arma, abraza con fuerza a Izzi y se dispara, para luego caer ensima de el.  
  
Matt ahora tiene sus ojos cerrados, esta muerto, pero Izzi aun vive, esta apunto de morir, busca la mano de Matt, la toma con fuerza y luego le dice con una sonrisa, "vayamos", para luego cerrar sus ojos para siemrpe.  
  
Al siguiente día ninguno de los novios asistió a la boda, la futura esposa había partido a otro país mientras que el futuro esposo se encontraba muerto.  
  
Fin  
  
  
Comentarios: Que les pareció?, espero y haya sido de su agrado, empecé bien padre este fic, pero a la hora de poner la cosas difíciles en el fic, creo que se voltearon y ah mi fue a quien se le hizo difícil poder acomodar las cosas -_-, que revoltura u_uU  
  
Y aquí no puedo dejar dudas U.U, como no es de varios caps ¡_¡ ni hablar le adelantare a los otros fics y así si podré dejarles con la duda, jejejje  
  
Bueno me despido y ya saben, cualquier duda mande un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
